The Birthday Present
by AserenaUsagi
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru are having a wonderful time on Mamoru's birthday when something bad happens.


~~Authors note: When you see these little things ~~ it means that it is a note from me the author and that I couldn't figure out how to put it in the fan-fiction with out totally screwing it up!~~  
  
The Birthday Present  
By: Usagi_Aserena  
  
Usagi transferred the pancakes to the plate from the skillet just as Mamoru walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Get out. Shoo! My kitchen. Mine, mine, mine! Go back to bed." Usagi said chasing him out with a dish towel.  
  
"All right Usagi." Mamoru said sheepishly. He walked back to their bedroom. 'I guess she did remember my birthday.'  
  
Usagi in the kitchen making the food said. "Oh why does he always have to ruin my surprises?" She poured the orange juice in a glass, got the rest of the breakfast together and put on a tray along with a long stemmed rose.  
  
Usagi walked into their bedroom. She balanced the tray on one hand while she untied her apron with the other.  
  
~~They are married~~  
  
"Happy Birthday Mamoru!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you Usagi. You are the best. I love you." Mamoru kissed her tenderly.  
  
"Why don't you eat in here? I've got work to do." Usagi announced.  
  
"Can't we snuggle for a couple of minutes? It is my birthday." Mamoru coaxed.  
  
"Oh all right. I'll go for it. I will go get my breakfast and we will both eat in here." Usagi said and was back in a flash.  
  
Mamoru sat their trays on the rolling table that went over the bed. "If you feed me, I'll feed you." Mamoru said mysteriously.  
  
"Ah." Usagi said. They started feeding each other and laughing every couple of bites. "You had better let me get out of bed Mamoru. I have places to go."  
  
"But Usagi, it's my birthday." Mamoru pleaded.  
  
"I'll be back in half an hour. Then we can take a walk in the park. I have to bring something to Ami. I found a book that Mika might like." Usagi announced.  
  
"I hope it is a little kids book. Mika is only three." Mamoru said.  
  
"Yes it is. I have to go I'll be back in a bit." Usagi said and gave him a kiss. Usagi grabbed the car keys, stuck her feet in her sandals, grabbed the book and left.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
"Usagi do you know how much I love you?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Tell me again how much you love me."  
  
"I love you more than anything in the world."  
  
"Oh I love you too." They came together in a long sizziling kiss. Suddenly they were blinded by a bright light. They remembered no more.  
  
****************  
"Oh..."Mamoru groaned. "Usagi. Usagi wake up!"  
  
"Where are we and what is it that I'm wearing? A bikini! What do I need a bikini for? And why are you wearing a pair of swimming trunks I have never seen before?" Usagi asked. Suddenly water started gushing in.  
  
"Ah!" Usagi yelled and hugged Mamoru. "What is happening?"  
  
"I don't know. Look there is a top on this pool thing. There is no way to get out."  
  
"Mamoru I'm scared. Please do not let me die. I love you." Usagi announced.  
  
"It is all right. We will think of something" Mamoru said.  
  
HOWEVER LONG LATER  
  
Usagi and Mamoru are floating on top the water three feet away from the top of the pool thing.  
  
"Mamoru, I'm going to try to get a hold of the Sailor Soldiers. Moon Cosmic Power Makeup!" Usagi yelled holding out her locket. She swam underwater to transform.  
  
Usagi became Sailor Moon. She floated back up to the top.  
~~Sailor Moon has many powers. One that was hardly ever seen was her sonic hearing and messages. When she sends or receives "Messages" the red jewels on her meatballs start to glow.~~  
  
"Sailor Soldiers. I need your help. Mamoru and I are in a pool thing with a top. I sense it is under ground. We can not get out and it is filling rapidly. I'll keep talking so Mercury can track my sound waves. Please hurry!" Usagi kept on an interesting conversation.  
  
The Sailor Soldiers got there just as the water reached the top. But Usagi and Mamoru were not safe. The Sailor Soldiers could not get the top off. They tried all their attacks.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru were holding on to each other tightly. Usagi took her last breath. She untransformed.  
  
*************  
  
"Mr. Chiba. Mrs. Chiba is just fine and so is the baby. She should be awake soon." Doctor Noens announced.  
  
"Baby?!?!" Mamoru exclaimed surprised.  
  
"Mamoru!" Usagi yelled from behind the curtains. Mamoru rushed in. "Did I hear right?"  
  
"Yes. We are going to have a baby. Oh I'm so glad you are all right. You scared all of us. Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Anthony, Chad, Greg and Ken are in the waiting room. So is Mika and Jon."  
  
"They should come in and see me. Mika and Jon must be getting bored." Usagi said. Three minutes later everyone came in.  
  
"We were so worried." Rei stated.  
  
"Are you guys all right?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Yes I'm fine. We have something to tell you." Usagi said.  
  
"We are going to have a baby!" Mamoru exclaimed.  
  
"Congratulations!" Minako said.  
  
"Now Mika will have someone else to talk to when she is older." Ami said.  
  
"Yeah. Makoto when are you due?" Usagi asked.  
  
"May 4th." Ken announced.  
  
"How about you Rei?" She aked.  
  
"April 20th." Rei announced.  
  
"I am due late June early July." Usagi stated.  
  
"You guys have close times. Usagi you are not going to be able to fit into that pink sweater when you are farther along." Minako said. "When I had Jon I couldn't fit in my orange one just like that."  
  
"Oh well. My poor pink sweater will just have to go in the back of the closet."  
  
"Well isn't there a lot of people here? You sure are popular Mrs. Chiba!" Doctor Noens said walking in. Everyone laughed.  
  
END  



End file.
